The Caged purity
by MetallicSilver
Summary: just drabbles.hurt/comfort/friendship and many more dependonme. two separate world once again connected by a single man. A reunion between a father and a daughter. A girl locked in a mirror cage. A war between survival of humanity and a man playing god.
1. Chapter 1

"The caged purity" don't know what to name this story….if anyone have a better name you can tell me ^_^

Disclaimer: don't own naruto and inuyasha…

sorry! I'm posting another new story…it's just that I need to get my mind off of the story I've been doing these past months (SInByMe…short term) because, I don't know what or how to write the next chapters! . I already know what the ending will be and on how it will go there but, I don't know how to reach it there! Uwaa! And last night while I was browsing stories here in I accidentally hit the review of one story of naruto/Lord of the rings? I read one who had reviewed the story, something about 'if you get a problem on your story becuz' you don't know how to continue it or something and if you have been stressing on it. You can try doing a one-shot or maybe just drabbles to take your mind out of the story. After all, writing story should be a way to relieve stress or to relax not to put more stress on you' something along that lines ^_^ I just wishes I have someone who can say that to me T.T I really thank that person, even if he/she doesn't know it…so, I have a little story here….just a drabbles ( I think that's what they would call it)

I hope you'll enjoy it! And sorry for any mistakes :P I know I'm not good with grammar and spelling ^_^;

xox

A figure appeared in front of a normal two-story house.

"I'm here, at last" the dark figure smiled as he stared at the house

xox

For kun-loon this day is just like any other day just without her daughter. Although, she misses her daughter very much, she can't do anything with it. She knows that her daughter needs to go there since no one can do it also, that what she has told them is a VERY water-downed version of what really happen there but she can't complain anything since she knows that her daughter is just doing it to protect them, to give them a future. So, she would just wait patiently like what she always do and wait for her arrival and give her all the comfort and love she needs.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the main door open and closed. Footstep can be heard coming near to where she was doing her cooking. She looks to her left where a calendar was placed next to the back door.

"It's still Friday. Kagome shouldn't be home yet" she mumbles but decided to check on it, she turns around only to stop dead in her tracks.

There standing just at the wall that separate the dinning and the kitchen was a dark haired man whose clothes seems to be shrouded in darkness.

Her eyes widen in shock as she recognize the man in front of her.

"You...how are you here?" she asked weakly as she stepped back, hitting the metal table.

"Hello, Kun-loon. It's been awhile" the man said and tilts his head as if listening to something and looked back at her. "Say, where's my daughter, kun-loon?"

Her eyes widen. _Oh, kami no!_

xox

there you go…sorry, for any wrong grammar and spelling :P pls. review! And can anyone guess who the guy is?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own naruto or inuyasha

'ello! Hope you liked the story/drabbles

xox

"I'm asking you a question, Kun-loon." The man asked but didn't move away from his place

She shook her head. " I…she-she's not here" she said in a quivering voice _What is he doing here?_ She screams mentally. He shouldn't be here! It was impossible to cross here once the line was destroyed and she made sure she did and as if reading her thought he answered.

"I have gained the ability to cross here ever since the line was connected and even then when the line was cut, I am still able to cross." He tilted his head still looking at her "Why did you cut the line? I was very saddened by it" he said but his tone said differently.

She whimpered.

The man sighed. "Now, now, dear. I do not wish to hurt you" he said as he slowly walk to where she was standing and not long he was in front of her, caressing her cheek. "Now, where is my little princess?" he asked

"She won't be coming back" she whisper and before she can continue the main door opened and a voice rang through the house.

"I'M BACK, MOM!" and loud footstep running toward where they are.

_Oh, god! Souta, don't come here!_ She screamed mentally. She wants to move, to run away and take souta away from this person but her body seems to be frozen in fear.

She blinked and the next thing she knows the man was standing behind souta, who have arrive in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom. School let us out early today…umm, mom?" he asked at the end when he notices his mom's expression only to feel a large callous hand on his neck. He stiffens and tried to move away only to be halted at the sudden gripped on his neck.

He stare wide eyed at his mother looking as if asking what's happening. "mom?"

"What do we have here?" the man said, his thumb moving in a small circle right on his pulse. He looks back at his mother "So, you married to someone and gave birth to him?" he stated more than asking.

"Please, let him go" Kun-loon pleaded

"What a cute child he is but my daughter is cuter" he chuckled not listening to the pleading voice of kun-loon. "Now, tell me. Where is my Kagome?" he asked his voice changing to brick cold pressing the pressure point at the side of the boy making the said boy flinched.

Kun-loon stared at him then turns back to the boy but before she can answer, her son has beaten her to it.

"You're not taking kagome anywhere" Souta yelled at the man but wince when the said man presses the point harder. "gah!"

"Souta!"

"really, we'll see about that" he said his eyes gaze around the room and stop at the calendar. His eyebrow lift and stare back at kun-loon. "feudal era?" and at the sudden shocked expression made him chuckle. "So, she's there?"

"yeah! Whatever! As if you can go there, if she's there" the young boy said trying to cover his nervousness.

The man's smile widens. "So, my little princess is there"

Kun-loon watched in horror as he tilt souta's head and a sudden snap was heard. "SOUTA!"

The man release his hold on the boy and stepped back as he watch the boy fall limply on the ground in fascination.

"no! souta!" kun-loon run toward her youngest child and wrapped her arms around him.

The man turned around and a vortex-like thing appears in front of him and stepping inside.

His last words before he disappear was.. "I'm coming, my dearest little princess"

xox

hope you like it….can you guess who it is? I'm sure you can ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Caged purity chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha and naruto

Hello, i'm here again...^_^ thank you for those who have reviewed this story ^_^v

And yay! To the one who guess who the guy is…but really, you're right the description is very obvious :P

Nway, I hope you'll enjoy it ^_^ and again with the grammar :P

* * *

xoxoxoxox

"eeyucckk!"

Kagome grunted as she discarded herself from the disembowel body of the youkai that was killed in a crossfire.

"I am _sooo_ taking a long hot bath when this is over" she mumbled as she looked at her state of dress, she was covered in blood and gore from head to toe. Her left sleeve was ripped out, her back clothes was almost shredded to the point of barely hanging on her person. Her skirt wasn't faring any better too, it was also torn showing her black cycling short shorts. Added it also with the wounds that littered on herself, the blood that have longed been dried with little stones and dirt sticking with it.

"That is, if we survive this encounter" she mumble quietly to her self as she watched the scene in front of her. Her friends trying to kill all the youkais that surrounded them and at the very end of the clearing stood the fake a.k.a puppet naraku.

They have been traveling toward South when he suddenly struck them along with him are the hordes of youkais who are eager to eat them alive. And that was still early morning and it was now in the afternoon, so they have been fighting for about more or less 5 hours. She thought.

"Kagome, duck!" Sango shout at her while throwing her hiraikutsu towards where she was standing, she duck as what was yelled at her and the weapon sailed over her head hitting the lizard youkai behind her.

A sickening crunched and a pained roar was heard before it was ripped in half. She turned behind her to see the dead youkai and turn her eyes back to her friend, thanking her.

Her friend smile and went back to her fighting (killing was more likely). She shook her head. _This is not the time to lose focus, kagome! _She thought as she gripped her bow and began shooting arrows towards her enemy until she only had one left.

She cursed and began to use her bow as a weapon to hit any youkai who would come near her. She was too busy defending her self that she didn't notice another youkai creeping behind her until it was too late.

Sango seeing this tried to run toward kagome but found it impossible since the youkais seems to surround her even more, preventing her to run. So, she did the only thing she can do, she screamed.

"KAGOME, BEHIND YOU!" was what she scream, praying to all the gods that she can think of to save her friend.

Kagome turn around just in time to see the boar youkai swinging his arm down. It was to fast for her to dodge so she did the only thing she can think of, tried to bloke the massive hands with claws coming toward her. Waiting for the pain that would likely follow but after what seems to be a minute and she still haven't felt the pain, she slowly opened her eyes to see what happen. Only to see a man dressed in black cloak.

"wha-?" Was all she can say before the man in black cloak turn to face her and gave her a sweeping glance, even though she can hardly see his eye in his mask.

The man's eye narrowed at something he saw and turn his back on her again. She was paralyzed with the man's scrutiny stare and power, its darkness and sheer intensity was so great that even naraku can't compare to this man's power. And she knew, then and there that this man in front of her is dangerous.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the man calling her. "Kagome, who hurt you?" the man asked softly, in contrast to the aura he was emitting.

She stared up at the man's back as she thinks of how he knew of her name but even before she can utter a word she saw the man gaze the clearing and stopped at the fake naraku.

"Was he the one?" he asked again as he watched her from his shoulder.

She just nodded dumbly at the man, not knowing what else to do.

"Then he will die" his words were dangerously calm, that made it even more unsettlingly to the young miko and before her, the man disappear through the black vortex like hole.

Not even a minute have passed and she have heard the fake naraku screaming in agony, clawing his chest and neck as the said fake hanyou gurgled blood but before the fake naraku die, the same man from before appeared in the middle of the battle field and the man seems to carry a small bundle covered in blood. The man threw the bundle in front of the fake naraku, exposing a dead body, an infant body.

"How?" was the only question the fake naraku can say.

"That will happen, not only to you but to anyone who dares even think of hurting my little one" was what the man answered before the fake naraku disappear. As the man moved away, they were now able to get a good look at the body and what they saw shocked them.

Kagome gasped as she recognizes the body but before she can utter the name of the dead infant, inuyasha have beaten her to it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted while swinging his sword at the man "That's it! You killed naraku in just a minute?" he continued in his shouting, while the man just continued walking to his destination.

"We've been trailing naraku for 2 fucking years! And you just suddenly appear out of nowhere and killed the bastard that easy?" inuyasha continued with his rant until he notice the man disappear and re-appear behind kagome.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

She gasped or at least tried when a large hand covered her mouth. The other arm wrapped around her waist, tighten as she tried to break free from his hold.

"Let go of kagome! You bastard" inuyasha yelled, as he poise his sword toward the man holding kagome.

"You won't do that if I were you. You don't want to hurt her, do you?" the man asked still holding kagome to him. Of course he would never let anyone hurt his princess but he needs to act as if he is using her as a shield to them.

"What do you want from lady kagome?" Miroku asked his stance tense and ready to fight if necessary.

"Quite simple really, I'm taking kagome away from this filth you call home" the man narrowed his eyes "My daughter does not deserve such place. She is too pure, to innocent, to clean to be in this tainted place and so, I will take her away from this sinned filled place." The man said in contempt "I'm taking her to a place where no such taint can reach." The man finished

Everyone was shocked to the man's revelation and if they include kagome's same shocked expression. They could only assume that she also don't know the man.

_Daughter?_

"Now, say night night, princess" and his hands on kagome's mouth tighten, cutting her air.

The last thing she saw before slipping away from consciousness was her friends' cries of distress.

And blackness…

...

...

* * *

xoxoxoxox

sorry, it took long :P I hope you enjoyed it ^_^v thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Caged purity

DISCLAIMER: don't own the anime ^_^

Thanks for those who have review this story v(^_^)v and sorry for the one who want it to be itachixkagome…^^; it won't gonna happen ^_^ I hope you don't mind..again thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this one just like the other chapter…

Excuse my grammar..thank you *bows head*

* * *

Darkness

Never ending darkness…

That was the first thing kagome found upon opening her eyes, her body feeling weightless as she floats through this space like darkness. She knew the moment she open her eyes that she was in trouble. Who wouldn't be if the said girl has been in trouble for so many times that it almost became a routine to her but it doesn't mean that she won't curse her luck, just like now.

_Where in the hell am I AGAIN! _ She screamed mentally.

When the air in front of her started to ripple and swirl around it until it was the size of an elephant head. The swirl stopped and started to clear, where the swirl had formed. There inside the circle showed what looked like a picture. A moving picture she thought as she watch it moved. Inside it showed a wide field. On the right side of the field have wide varieties of beautiful flowers with colorful butterfly and beautiful birds flying around it while on the left side of the field is a pond the side of a bus with a small bridge and a sakura trees hovering around the pond. All in all it looked like a paradise, something you would only see in dreams.

Then she heard muffled voice. She turns around the place, looking for the voice but could not see anything that's when she notices the 'moving picture' moved and what she saw made her froze.

There inside the circle was a mirror but what shocked her most was the reflection of the person for it was HER reflection she was seeing.

_Oh, shit_ her eyes widen at the sight.

Her reflection-_no, that's not me-_ was different, especially her eyes. There were dead, empty, hollow. There's no life in there at all, her face was passive so very UNLIKE her. It was unnerving to stare at your reflection and yet know that it is not you. That's when she realize that the swirling circle in front of her is her 'eyes' and that she's somehow inside her mind.

_Just like before_

She shook her head and tried to move closer to the circle but was stopped when she felt something holding her in place. She looked down only to see her self bound by many chains around her.

"…..so, that's her" a voice outside of the circle said

"yes" another voice said this time a little familiar to her.

She snapped her head up to look for the owner of those voices and strained her ears to hear them. She heard a quite soft crunch of what look like a sound of stepping on grass. She watched as the circle moved upward staring at the clear sky but was covered by what looked like a dark hair and followed by that familiar voice.

"Isn't she lovely?" and her breath stopped.

_Oh, god no!_

"pa….pa" this time it was a female voice but it didn't take her a second to realize that it came from her mouth, that she was the one who have said that.

And she began to struggle in her chains.

_Let me out!_ She screamed trying desperately to pull herself out of the chains.

* * *

"What do you think, pein?"

"She looks like you" the monotone answer of the red haired man "we need to go now, especially now that sasori is dead. You'll be replacing him?"

"hmm..yes, yes. It's time for me to go out. Don't you think?" he asked still holding the young female gently.

"pa..pa"

Madara looked down and smile behind his masked as he stare at his daughter. She was wearing a snow white dress that reaches her ankle, her hair loose behind her. She was truly beautiful and the dress suite her very well. It just showed her, her purity.

He patted her head gently and stood up, dusting any dust on his person. "papa's going out for awhile dear but we'll play later, okay"

The girl just nodded her head and started to play with the butterfly that surround her. Satisfied, he began to walked out of the mirror glass room all the while ordering the other man outside the mirror glass room.

"we're leaving pein. Tell everyone to be on their guard and that we'll be increasing our pace in capturing the bijuus" and started walking out of the outer room, followed closely by the red haired man.

"kill anyone who'll stand our way" and they walked out of the room

not noticing the single tear that fell from the girl's cheek. Said girl only blinked and touched her cheek to feel to slight wetness of it and went back to her butterfly gazing, utterly detached from the world. While on the inside it was entirely different for it was screaming to be let out to be free and to be with her friends once again but it was ignored by the outside world.

* * *

that's it folks! Gotta sleep now….i hope you'll enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chptr. 5

Hope you like this chapter ^_^ again excuse my grammar..*sigh* do I need to say that every time I post a chapter?

o.o"

"What is it you need?" a cold voice said in monotone.

"Why, can't I spend my time with my senpai?" a child like voice rang out on the empty hallway.

"Stop with the act, Madara. No one is here." the same unfeeling voice said.

"Mou! You're no fun, Itachi" the once child like voice change into a much older voice of a man.

"What is so important that you have to call me across the country?" the owner of the voice that was now introduced as itachi, continued as if the other one never talked.

"hmm….you will now about….now" the much older voice said as they stopped in front of the largest doors in their place.

Itachi raised one finely shaped eyebrow as he stared up the door. The large door was covered with multiple seals; from barrier seals to lock seals and many more that he have not seen before. He looked back to the other man beside him.

"I'm not an expert in seals but I can tell that those are used for something important to keep…but isn't it to much?" he asked and stared back at the large door "I'm sure whatever's in there does not need these many seals"

The man turned to looked at him over his shoulder, his uncovered eye narrowed dangerously toward the younger one. "Watch what you're saying, Itachi. _**Who**_ever's in there is enough to put those many seals." The older of the two turned his back toward the younger one and started opening the doors not seeing the frown of the younger one.

o.o"

_who?_

Itachi thought as he watched madara stepped inside the room. He stepped inside with madara and watch in silent wonder as he gaze the large room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something.

Inside the large room was another room, a mirror glass room. It was like a box inside a box the shape is also the same. He can even see what's inside the mirror glass room. It was like a small paradise, with the field of flowers and a pond with a bridge on the side on the other side of the place was a throne like chair and a king sized four posted bed that was draped and covered with pure white silk, the both of them but that wasn't what stopped him on his steps it was the person sitting on the throne like chair. A young girl who looked to be the same age as his younger brother, wearing a long white gown in an almost replica of those what ancient Greek females wear before. The girl's hair was unbound letting it fell freely on her back like a never ending black falls, on the girls hands and lap are different flowers that seems to be in a form of a flower crown. When he focuses his gaze on the girl's face he almost let loose a gasp.

The young girl is without a doubt the most beautiful girl he has ever seen but again that wasn't the only thing he noticed and he has a terrible sinking feeling in his gut about this. He slowly turns his head toward Madara, who was standing close to the mirror glass cage. Yes, no matter how beautiful and inviting the room was it was still a cage. A beautiful cage but a cage nonetheless.

"Who is she?" he asked slowly hoping beyond hope to be wrong even for once.

Madara smiled behind his masked, already giddy to watch the younger man's face once he reveal who she is. "My daughter, kagome" his smile widens when he saw the shocked expression crossed his face for the briefest moment and disappears almost immediately.

Itachi cursed mentally. Touching madara just got harder than before, now with her here. Everything just got more complicated. He was snapped out of his thoughts when madara talked to him.

"But don't expect me to let you touch her or even get near her" madara said as he tapped the glass behind him. Seals appear as he touches the glass, lots of lots of them. "I don't want her to be tainted by an Uchiha. She's the only Uchiha that is still pure and innocent." He finished and looked back to him.

He nodded. He knows that by just looking at the girl. "She's under genjutsu" he stated more than asked as he noticed her eyes and narrowed his eyes.

Madara nodded. "Yes, I won't be releasing the genjutsu until I finished everything. It will protect her from seeing the ugly face of the humans."

Itachi gritted his teeth and gave a curt nod. "I see…I will be leaving then. I still have lots of things to attend to" and began to walk away. Different thoughts whirled inside his mind.

"Why don't you say goodbye to kagome?" madara asked still watching the girl inside the glass not bothering to looked at itachi.

He stopped and turn his head over his shoulder just enough to see the girl and nodded his goodbye and walked out of the room. With a single thought, he disappears.

_I need to relay this to him_. Yes, he needs to know this.

o.o"

liked it? Please review ^_^v thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Caged purity 6

* * *

A dark shadow slipping inside an equally dark room, its destination was the cage in middle of the dark room. As it reach the glass a hand touch the glass and instead of glowing malevolently and alerting the jailor it just lay still, letting the owner of the hand to slip past the glass and began walking toward the main reason it's here, the girl who was sitting near the pond, staring at her reflection. The shadow crept silently until it was near and watched as the girl slowly turns to face the shadow.

Only to stare at a pair of red eyes.

XLINESX

Blurry eyes blinked slowly as she took her surroundings, the same dark place.

She sighed. She fell asleep again and this time longer than the last. She have been falling asleep more and more this past times now and she was getting worried, she knew very well that if this keeps up it will only a matter of time before she could no longer stay awake and that's a big no, no. If she couldn't wake up anymore then that means her _father_ has a total control of her now and that wouldn't do! She was broken out of her musing when she heard footstep closing in.

She looked up only to see a pair of red eyes, the same as her father.

She gasps as she realizes something. "How?" she asked many thoughts came hurling down her brain as she analyzes how it happens! How he came here, in her subconscious!

Instead of answering her, he just looked at her- attire and the chains- and look at the 'window' "You've been sleeping lately." He murmur and turn to once again looked at her, as he stated his question.

She gave him a nod

"I'm guessing that you know what that mean." He said and she gave another nod

"Yes, my hold on my subconsciousness is slowly slipping. If this keeps up…I'm afraid I will forever disappear"

He nodded "yes"

She looks up as he came near her. "Are you going to release me?" she asked in a quite voice

He just shook his head, his face betraying any emotions but his eyes flashed for a second in what she caught as regret. "I cannot, but I can loosen the chains with that your hold on your subconsciousness will be stronger than before. That is the only thing I can do for Madara's genjutsu is far stronger than mine."

She smiled at the man. "Thank you"

He nodded "I'll be going now" and he walked forward until he was only a feet away "This will hurt but bear with me"

There were many questions she wanted to ask, one of those if he's family but she just settled with a nod. She watched him as he raise his pointer and middle fingers, closing her eyes as she felt it slightly touch her forehead but snapped it open when she felt an unbearable burning pain that came crashing down her body. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and in that instant the man disappears only to be replaced by numerous ravens that all move in her mouth…

XLINESX

When he successfully captured the girl in his genjustu he crouched slowly in front of the girl, his left hand cradling her face and slowly lowers his face and kisses her on her forehead softly, his eyes closing automatically. The girl's eyes closed and slumped forward as he moves back to catch her, looking down on the girl still in his arms he murmur.

"I hope you can forgive us, kagome" and he slowly and gingerly lay the girl on the soft grass as if laying a piece of fragile glass.

He turn his head slightly as if listening on something and turn back on the girl who was now lying on the soft patch of grass, caressing her cheek softly his eyes softening.

"I'll be going now…Naruto has now destroyed my bunshin and my brother has finally arrived" standing up, his eyes still locked on the girl's face he slowly disappear like a black mist and murmured his last words.

"My only regret is not meeting you properly, kagome"

XLINESX

"I have given you a small part of my power" as itachi's body slowly turns into ravens

"I need a favor, naruto-kun"

"Shut up!"

"When you find her….protect her" and he's gone the only thing he left were the feathers of his ravens

XLINESX

His eyes snapped open when two of his bunshin disappeared and was met by another pair of blood red eyes.

"Hello, brother"

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Caged purity 7

Okay, before you read this one….i'll just tell you that it's not very interesting but I hope that you will still enjoy it ^_^ Thank you again for those who have review this one ^_^ thank you! Thank you! And sorry, for killing Itachi . I mean it's just wrong to have any romantic feelings towards your relatives especially if you see this person as a sister and that's exactly what Itachi felt towards Kagome and becuz' he's sane unlike Sasuke (those who love sasuke! Don't hurt me! .)…and this won't be a kagSas ^_^v but something will happen ^_^ since Sasuke isn't in the right mind anymore…

Excuse my grammar and all T.T thank you!

* * *

XCAGED PURITYX

x

"You're dealing with someone who's strong enough to keep the akatsuki in line. We have no idea of his power..and now you're gonna waltz right onto his turf" Tsunade said while the two of them are sitting on a bench

"Yep…I guess, I should get going" Jiraiya answered and looked at tsunade only to freeze when he saw her expression

"If I lose you too, I…" in an almost crying look

"Are you gonna cry for me? Haha! I'm honored!" he said as he laughed "I don't suppose I'll get as many tears as Dan did, though, hahahaha!"

"Asshole.." she mutter as an angry tick appear beside her head

"Alright, how about we put your gambling skills to use? Put everything you've got on me dying." He said as he face tsunade "You always pick the losing bet"

And he turns around while saying: "And in return, I'll come back alive and well"

"Wha…" her face in shock in his words

"Bwahahahaha! I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I'm grateful to you , you know!" he said while laughing

Tsunade just shook her head and made a shooing motion of her hand "Just go, idiot"

"When i come back let's go out" his grin widen while wiggling his eyebrow suggestively

She narrowed her eyes "Go, before I kick your ass to Ame no kuni"

"Geez, I was just joking!" his hands up in defense "But before I go, there's something I need to tell you"

Tsunade blinked at the sudden change. "What is it"

"One of my resources told me something about the akatsuki"

She lean back in the bench and gave him a nod to continue

"My resources said that Akatsuki has a powerful prisoner in their grasp"

Tsunade straighten up, her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Akatsuki have captured a powerful person and I have a feeling that this person will have an important role in the future and it would be best to get her on our side"

"If this person is really powerful then how did they capture her-wait, her?"

"Yeah, that's what my informant told me"

"Anyway, how can we be sure that this person is not on their side? If she's powerful, surely she can defend her self"

"Well, that's the thing... She's a civilian. So, she can't really fight"

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose from her up coming headache "Just great, just great. Just what I need now" she muttered sarcastically

Jiraiya just patted her shoulder

"Is there more?" she asked

He shook his head no "Sorry, that's the only thing I have. Don't worry I'll find anything about the girl when I get there"

"Yes, anything useful about her would be a great help"

"I will. I'll be going then" he said as he walks away from her, waving his hand.

Not knowing that it will be his last

x

XCAGED PURITYX

x

"What is it, Pein?" a woman with a paper rose on the side of her ace asked

"Someone has disturbed my rain" Pein said

"An intruder?" the woman asked

He nodded and raised both arms toward the sky, he turn his head to looked over his shoulder "Are you ready, Konan?'

She nodded in affirmative as paper began to peel on her.

"Find this intruder immediately"

Konan just answered him with her butterfly origami as it spread to the entire village of Ame no Kuni

He gave his village a once last gaze and went out, his face set in its usual cold mask.

"Prepare the best place to battle" he said to the shadowy figures as he walked passed them.

"After all, he deserve only the best for his grave" he murmur

x

* * *

That's it folks :) thank you for reading ^_^ please review ^_^ Thanks!

Oh, when I was reading the reviews about not killing itachi and all I suddenly have this story in my mind it's KagIta ^_^ many seems to like this pairing but not enough people have write it…but I don't know if I'll do it…I mean I still have SinByMi and CrossDim _ uwaaa! Nway, a little peek in one of the scene I have in my mind ^_^

"_Kisame, why are you wearing a Hawaiian shirt? You look like a yakuza" Konan asked_

"_Hey, Hidan gave this to me as a birthday gift!" Kisame said indignantly _

_Konan gave him a deadpanned look then turn to looked at her boss, shaking her head. She has a bad feeling about this._

_x  
_

"_Kagome-nee-chan, those guys came back again! And this time they brought some professionals!"_

"_WHAT?" _

"_What are we going to do, kagome?" asked a short haired woman carrying a baby_

"_You go hide with the children" kagome said to her friend then turn to look at the young teen "Mika, ready the hose! We're going cleaning!" she yells marching towards the door_

"_Yes, Ma'am!" the young teen saluted and dashed out_

"_You're not thinking what I think you are thinking, are you?" she asked and she was answered by kagome marching outside, she just resigned in shaking her head._

_x  
_

"_GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY!" Kagome yelled out while she hose down her uninvited guest (pest) "You won't get anything here! now OUT! You good for nothing pest of a yakuza!"_

_x  
_

"_I change my mind. Konan, call the demolition party and tear down this place" he said coldly as he went back to his car_

_x  
_

That's it hope you like it….


	8. Chapter 8

Errr….the end is not a omake :P :P :P T.T hehehehe..but oh, well *still grinning* lolz nway, this chapter will be short…_WAAAAAAY_ shorter than the others…so, I hope you guys won't mind :) Thanks again for those who have reviewed.

Oh, can I ask a question guys? Should I write those who have review here or not? Same with my other stories? And would you guys mind if I'm going to write another story? :P :P :P hehehe…I can't seem to stop myself…I was thinking of writing a bunch of one-shots/drabbles for kagome with different guys and the main genre will be..well, a sad love story since the theme will be: "my love my enemy" the other one will be a short story for kagIta since almost all who have reviewed the chapter 6 cried :P saying not to kill itachi..sorry! so, I was thinking of giving a peace offering :P but I haven't started with the two since I'm not sure if anyone will read it, also my younger brother...my YOUNGER brother ranted on me about making more and more new story instead of continuing my other story and I quote: "sis! Stop writing new stories and start updating your old stories or else I'll do it and you won't like it!" *rolls eyes* really that kid act like an old man :P

Oh, before you read…those who have reviewed about this being kag/naru…well, no. honestly have no idea who she'll be paired or if I'll even pair her with someone. Thank you :)

.

.

XCAGED PURITYX

x

"What are you doing here, Pein?"

"She's sleeping" he said instead of answering the masked man

"Hmm..." he hummed as he walk beside Pein, looked inside the glass cage and indeed the girl was sleeping.

He just shook his head with amusement "Itachi, Itachi, even with your death you still manage to intervene with my plan but nevertheless our plan will not change"

"How? with her sleeping?" Pein asked giving him a sideway glance

"nothing will change." and faced Pein "After all, we can't rush our little priestess in helping us create the perfect world"

Pein nodded

"Pein, I want you to go to konoha and get me the kyuubi vessel. I have been far to lenient to him"

"Then I'll be going now" and turn to leave only to stopped when he reached the door when he heard madara speak again

"I have a feeling they know about her already" he turn to looked at him over his shoulder "Destroy them all"

He gave a curt nod. "For the sake of peace, I shall destroy everything; I would not leave a single soul alive in konoha. I will not let them take the key"

"Yes, for the sake of peace she must be protected. For the perfect world." madara said with a smirk hidden behind his mask "Now, go"

And pein disappear with konan who tilted her head low toward the glass cage and followed her leader.

While madara just turn his gaze toward his sleeping daughter "Did you hear that, my hime? A village will be destroyed for the sake of peace. For the sake of YOU, lives will be destroyed. So, hurry and wake up, my dear" and he turn to leave the room.

A small whimper echoed throughout the room that made madara stopped in his tracks just inches away from the door. "Just let go. Let my power consume you and you will not feel any pain"

Another whimper this time louder than the last

He shook his head and opened the door, stepping out of the room "Remember this, my child. I am doing this for you, for US. A world where there's no pain and suffering, a perfect world. So, just let go, kagome" he said softly and shut the door lock, leaving the tear stained sleeping girl.

.

.

.

That's all for today…err…tonight :P it's short T.T

oh, before I forgot…each of the chapters happened on different times as you guys must've notice..that's all. Thank you and pleas review :)


	9. Chapter 9

CP 9

here's chptr 9! yay! i hope you'll enjoy this one like the other chapters...this will be a cut portion of the manga :) and again with the grammar and disclaimer :) i don't own this anime and excuse my grammar..thank you!

.

.

"**NARUTO!**" naruto yell "So, my name is a precious memento of him! I can't just give up and stomp on this memento!" he yelled at the frail man in front of him

Nagato's eyes widen at his words and naruto continued with his speech.

"I will become the hokage and I'll make sure there's peace for amegakure, too!" he looked up to the man, eyes brimming with determination. "Believe in me!"

They just stared in silence while nagato remembers his past and pictures began to pass his eyes as the words of the people he knows repeated inside his mind.

_You…are the messiah.._

_You…can really—_

_All that matters is that you believe!_

And the face of the young shinobi in front of him appeared with his words repeating in his head.

_So I…_

_Will believe in what he believed in._

The memories that have been locked deep in his mind came again. His memories when he was still a child.

"We studied under the same master…I told you before that we should therefore be able to understand each other"

naruto looked up to the older man with a questioning look but the frail man just continued. "I was just joking then, but..you're and odd kid..You remind me of myself when I was younger"

Konan looked at her friend worried where this speech is going. "Nagato?"

But nagato didn't seem to notice her and continued: "I couldn't believe in what jiraiya believe in or in the man himself…but you chose a different path. In you I can see a different future.." he said as he slowly remove his arms out of the tube like control of his place.

"I..will believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki" and he smiled "But naruto, before anything... I want you to find her"

"huh? Who her?" naruto asked puzzled by the sudden change but something surface from the depth of his mind

_Naruto, when you find her.. Protect her_

his sudden thought made his eyes widen and he stared at the sickly man. The man seems to notice his expression and continued.

"I am guessing that you know about her already."

Naruto blinked and nodded slowly "Yeah, I think so. Itachi told me something about 'her' but I don't exactly know who this girl is"

"I see. So, he was able to give that information before he died" he murmur and turn to his companion beside him "Konan, henge yourself" he ordered

the woman nodded and in a puff of smoke the woman before them changed appearance. Konan was in a henge of a young girl who looked to be around his age, with long raven locks that fell around her shoulder and spill to her back like a black waterfalls that reaches her thighs, her moon-kissed complexion that seems to glow in the lightly lit room and her face, it was like it was drawn by a master, drawn to be in perfection. All in all, the image that she made was something that was otherworldly, something that he has never seen even tsunade-baa-chan who was given the title as the most beautiful woman in the elemental countries can't seem to compete with this beauty in front of him.

He was broken out of his musing when nagato speak again. "That's how she looks like"

"Umm... Why's her eyes close?" he asked interrupting nagato. He wanted to know what this girl eye color were there was just something different with this girl, something familiar.

Nagato raised a brow at his question.

He blushed "well, u-umm.." he stuttered but was interrupted by Konan

"Forgive me, naruto but I have only met her when she was sleeping. So, I wasn't able to see her eyes"

Naruto have never been the sharpest kunai on the pouch but there are times that he would show an unbelievable sense of perception on something unknowingly, just like now.

"Heh, I bet she's related to sasuke" he said jokingly, his hand resting behind his head, not knowing how close he was.

The two akatsuki member shared a look then back to naruto. Nagato just shook his head in amusement but turn serious again.

"Forgive me, naruto but this is no time for jokes"

naruto blinked and let down his hands.

"I will only say this once, so listen well."

He gulped and nod. He has a feeling that whatever it is, it's going to be important and once again he was right.

"This person that I want you to find will be the key factor in this up-coming war, naruto" he said "If you want to have a chance against _**him**_ then you better find her and find her fast before it's too late" he said in a grim look

"Why? What will happen if I'll be too late? Will she….die..?" he asked unsure of this revelation by the frail man.

"No, she won't die but it will be worst than death" he looked at him intently "She will became _**his**_ living puppet….his living weapon"

His eyes widen in shock at the information

"Find her before she wakes up or all will be lost" and he began to do his final jutsu not even giving naruto the chance to ask "Gedo rinne tensei no jutsu"

"Nagato, you-!" konan cried out when she saw nagato perform 'that' technique.

"Konan..it's enough..I have a new choice..a choice I'd given up on.." he said as he concentrated on his technique.

"What?" naruto asked, puzzled at what's happening. "What is that technique!"

Konan looked at the younger shinobi and explain what's happening "He who controls the rinnengan is a master of all six pains' technique. They say he is outside life and death. Nagato is the 7th pain, able to control life and death…"

"Gedo" he murmurs, trembling slightly as he forces himself to concentrate with his technique.

'_If he uses it now with these chakra levels…__…yet he still wants to follow this child…'_ konan thought with a grim look on her face as she watched nagato then turn to look at naruto. _'such a strange child, to have changed nagato so completely.'_ She thought while naruto watched nagato.

While all of this was happening, the technique that nagato was doing have started outside the artificial tree. The creature that nagato summoned gave back all the souls that they have taken in this fight. Reviving all the dead in konoha.

"What's going on? What happened!" he yelled out, confuse at what's happening.

"The villagers are being revived." Whispered the katsu-clone to naruto.

"!" he looked at the katsu-clone in shock. "Then…!" but he was interrupted by nagato.

"There's still time to save those I killed when I came to konoha. It's the least I can do." He said while panting at the exertion of talking.

"You…" naruto was speechless and worried toward nagato but he wasn't able to say anything when nagato speak to him again.

"..war brings death…and wounds and pain to both sides…there's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love…so you believe..they could never die" nagato said in between his pant as he cough up blood. "Especially those who haven't known war…like…your generation…you try to find meaning in the death…but..there's only pain and hatred….that you don't know what to do with.."

he looked at naruto with half-closed eyes as he pant with exhaustion. "Dying like trash..neverending hatred….pain that never heals..that…is war…"

naruto just looked up to him as he continue. "Naruto…this..is what..you must face…."

He chuckled. "The..book and you..it's like someone..set this all up….or maybe…this is the hand of the real God…" the artificial tree began to dissolve into papers as it was blown away by the wind. "My role is over now…naruto..you can really—" and he was gone..

.

.

"What will happen to you now?" naruto asked the woman in front of him. "I don't want to think you'd just return to akatsuki…"

"I'm through with akatsuki. Yahiko and nagato were everything to me." She said

"yahiko's dream and nagato's dream..If they've entrusted their dreams to you, then now you are their dreams. Nagato believe in you, so I believe in you too. Amegakure will help you make that dream come true." She said

naruto looked down with a contemplative look on his face as he thought everything that has been happening in his life.

_If I can't fine the answer, it will be up to you to do it! –jiraiya. _

_I will believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto.—nagato._

"The name naruto, and the guts to never give up..and pain…." He looked to konan with a renewed determination burning in his eyes. "That's what my master and fellow pupil has given me!"

Konan stared at him as if sizing his words and as if satisfied with the result moved her hand to create a paper rose. "This time..i hope for these will be flowers of hope that never die." She said as she gave it to him

He just smiled. _'just watch, you pervy sage!'_But blinked when he remembered something he forgot to ask when he saw the woman leaving. "wait! What about this 'girl'? how will I find her?" he asked

Konan just looked at him over her shoulder. "forgive me, naruto but I can't say more than what nagato have already told you…_**he**_ made sure of it…I can only tell you that she have the most unusual chakra I have ever saw. Good-bye, naruto. May you find her before she wakes up." and she was gone.

.

.

that's all….i hope you like this chapter ^_^ a little longer than the others :)


	10. Chapter 10

Caged Purity 10

Sorry, it took so long :P I've been busy these past months…with work in the morning and school in the evening plus with the test! Graahh! My head hurts sooo much! And I'm also attending some seminars for those who wants to be a teacher..though, I'm not really interested in it..i just want to have an experience in that field in case I decided I want to become one ^_^ sooo, yeah! Sorry, ^_^;;

Also, I'm not reading the manga where sasuke attacked the kage's and so forth soooo, I might write something wrong or mix something up but I hope you will still like it :)

again with grammar and blah, blah, blah :P also diclaimer: i don't own naruto and inuyasha...do i need to do this every time i upload? 0.o?

hehehe...i might have jumped a bit :P

.

.

CP 10

"Zetsu, where is sasuke?" madara asked as he looked around for the boy

"We don't know..." he replied but looked thoughtful while tapping his chin and add something that made madara's blood boil. "...But he may be in her room..." Zetsu said quietly

and madara didn't even wait for Zetsu to continue as he disappears to look for the brat.

"Do you think that's wise?" asked the white side but before the black Zetsu can answer his other half a loud boom was heard on the other side of the place. Both Zetsu blinked as they stared at the direction where they heard the noise.

"It seems like you are right. Sasuke-kun, went there"

"Let's go I want to see madara trash the brat"

At that Zetsu sinked on the ground.

.

When they appear there they found sasuke half buried in the rubbles on the floor from the wall he was thrown from, Madara being in-between the caged glass and sasuke. The plant-like nin watched the scene in interest as sasuke slowly got up from his fall and stared at madara with one of those emotionless mask but his eyes betrayed the interest in them.

"Sasuke-kun, I would really appreciate it if you would leave this room immediately" madara said pleasantly but you could hear the edge in his voice that obviously came from the interest that sasuke showed.

Sasuke just gave madara a blank look and he move to look at the sleeping girl in what look like a throne when madara stepped to block his view of the girl. He looked back to madara, the interest in the young uchiha increase at madara's action.

"Sasuke" madara called in warning when the boy move to see the girl again

The young uchiha arched a perfectly shaped brow in madara's direction "Who is she?" he asked interest leaking in his voice even though the boy tried to cover it with indifference.

Sasuke can't really helped but be interested though, the girl inside the glass caged was exceptionally beautiful, with a perfectly captured doll- like beauty that one would mistaken it as a doll instead of a living human if it wasn't for his sharp eyes, he too would mistaken her as a doll in a glass…

"None of your business, sasuke" madara said with a bite in his tone

especially, with madara acting like this. He knew that even if he hasn't known the older Uchiha that he is overly-protective of the girl. Something, that the older Uchiha never do.

Madara gritted his teeth as he watched sasuke became more interested than before. He have never seen the young uchiha to be this interested especially for a girl even when talking about the destruction of konoha have never entice this expression to the young Uchiha, hate or indifference- yes, but interest- no.

"I want her." words that made madara almost kill the boy.

"No" was his simple reply but it conveyed great promise of pain if the young uchiha won't stop. If it was anybody other than his daughter that the young uchiha want he would be shock and then teased the boy relentlessly, after that he would give the girl without questions to him, madara would even wrap the girl with ribbons and all if he want too but they are talking about HIS daughter not just any woman! And he would be damn before giving her to the _brat_ or any _**BRATS**_ for that matter. No man or _**brats**_ -as he preferably call them now– is worthy of her. He was broken out of his mental rants when he heard sasuke's voice again.

"Who is she, Madara?" sasuke asked demandingly as his arms were crossed over his chest.

Before madara could even open his mouth, zetsu have already beaten him by answering sasuke.

"She's Madara's daughter, sasuke"

The masked man sneered at the plant-like man. "Zetsu, I don't remember giving you the right to give valuable information" he said heatedly

The plant-like man just shrugged and nonchalantly answered his leader. "There's no point in hiding this to sasuke, madara and you should know that. Sooner or later he will find out" zetsu answered and madara knew he has a point in it, not that he would willingly admit it to him.

"Daughter, madara?" he asked intrigue at this new revelation. "Does she posses the sharingan?"

Madara grunted and turned to look at the glass caged, watching the sleeping angel. "No, she does not posses it…" '_and thank Juubi_(1)_ for that'_ and he added mentally and he was truly thankful for it because it means that she wasn't tainted by the sharingan. "…But she posses another 'ability'. Something that is as powerful as the rikkudo sennin's rin'engan and holy" he said not bothering to look at the young uchiha and continue "You will not have her, Sasuke-kun. I may have helped you in bringing you to danzo for your revenge and making you strong for your goal to destroy konoha but I will never help you get my daughter." He turns to looked at him over his shoulder and gave a warning. "Touch her and I will destroy you" '_be damn all the investment I have put in you'_. He added mentally.

He turn back to the glass caged and began walking not minding the sudden shocked look of the boy- again, he would laughed it out if it wasn't his daughter they are talking about-and walked through the glass caged, toward his sleeping daughter while talking to sasuke.

"You are just like your brother, sasuke-kun" he said, his voice gaining that pleasant tone again but this time it didn't have any edge in it. The young uchiha straighten at the mention of his brother.

"What do you mean?" he asked letting the curiosity leaked in his voice.

"When I decided to introduce her to your brother…he has the same expression as you have now" he said as he turns around once reaching the side of the throne of the sleeping girl and bend down to almost her eye level and gently placed his gloved hand on her chin and tilted her head slightly towards him when he stared back at the barely concealed fascination in the young Uchiha. He chuckle. '_Just like itachi-kun when I introduce him to her but at least he was able to cover his own fascination better than him'_ he thought amusedly.

"Isn't she wonderful? She will be greater than any Uchiha, Sasuke-kun. An Uchiha that is holy and once she wakes up…**I** _will_ have the WORLD" He said as he lovingly caress the young girl's cheek with his thumb.

His eyes narrowed behind his masked as he watched the young Uchiha still staring at his daughter with an unknown emotion that flickered through his eyes.

'_I'll have to watch him more closely now that he have seen kagome' _

.

.

A small snake almost the size of a hand can be seen slithering stealthy back to it's master to report good news.

_Hisssss….._ The snaked hissed when he neared his master.

"Ah, I see you are back. Come to give me good news?" kabuto asked as pushed his eyeglass with his middle finger while his other hand move down to take the small snake in his hand and brought it near his ears as the snake started hissing.

A dark smile started to form at the snake-like man and chuckled softly. "Well, this has certainly become interesting" he murmured as he turned towards what looked like a board with different colored circular stone in different various place. "Will you be another pawn in this war or…will you be the queen? The one who will stand beside the king and protect him but the question is…who's going to be the king?" he said to himself, his eyes glinting calculatingly.

.

.

andddd! Cut! Sorry, it took sooooo long :P I was actually thinking of this chapter to be in chapter 12 but….well, I decided to jump :P not like the 10 and 11 chapter story are important so I decided to make it the chapter 10 ^_^ about zetsu….well, I don't really know his half-half :P and I hope I didn't make the character too OOC T.T also, for kabuto..i don't really know what the board in front of him but I'll take a guess that it's use for the placing of the undead ninja? Like a chess board? I hope I'm right or else….well *shrugged*

is like 'thank god' thingy and instead of it I decided to use juubi ^_^v

don't forget to review, guys! Also try reading Poa or titlepeople? :P it's itaxkagome ^_^v if you ever read it please tell me what you think of it and please no flamers :) thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

CP11

This is short….really, short so sorry?

.

.

Sasuke was standing in front of the glass cage, staring at the lone occupant of the cage. He still couldn't believe that the girl inside the cage is madaras' daughter, someone so pure to be related to that scheming masked-man. Yes, he knew the girl inside the cage is pure even before madara told him so. There is just something about the girl that seems to scream purity and innocent and that what exactly what draw him to her and madara knew that too.

His eyes narrowed. _'Daughter of madara, huh? Tell me what you can do'_ he asked mentally. He also knew that the girl is powerful even if madara told him that. He gave the girl another once over look but this time he has committed every single detail of her appearance to memory. She was truly breathtaking, befitting for an Uchiha and it made him wonder what Itachi have thought about her.

'_Yes, __befitting for an Uchiha….' _he watched her with half-lidded eyes. _'A perfect candidate to bear my heirs'_ he thought and gave a lustful look. _'Even without the sharingan… an Uchiha will always be an Uchiha and that's enough to bear strong heirs and with her 'ability' all will be perfect.'_

'_And she will be mine...I'll make sure of that'_ and the clouded look that took his eyes cleared and narrowed. He'll destroy anyone who will stand in his way just like those who have wronged his clan. No one will take her away from him, he has chosen her to be the mother of his heirs now and what Uchiha wants Uchiha gets, especially him and if destroying madara will get what he wants then so be it.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here, _again?_" Ah, speak of the devil and he will appear. He turns around the voice to see madara leaning on the wall beside the large door.

"Hn.." he grunted. He doesn't need to know what he was thinking just seconds ago.

"Everything is ready, sasuke-kun. You are the only one we are waiting to start the operation." Madara said and went to move out of the room but before going out he stopped and looked at him over his shoulder. "And didn't I tell you not to come here? Now move" he ordered at the end.

Sasuke just grunted as he followed the older one but before stepping out of the room he stopped and turn to looked at the still sleeping girl, vowing to make her his.

'_soon….soon'_

.

.

Meanwhile, madara was musing about something that belongs to his daughter...

_'Hmmm...should i go back there and take it? after all, it IS hers and it might help me with my plan'_ he thought while walking towards where the operation is going to be done. The young Uchiha following him, it made him mad actually at what the younger one have been doing. He can tell that sasuke is planing somehting that might ruin his plans for his little kagome. Those looks that he keeps having whenever he looked at him and the lustful looked that he have whenever he thinks that nobody was watching him stare at her. It made his blood boil and he would find his hands in a tight grip and eyes flashing with sharingan dangerously. He forced himself to calm. _'Just a little longer, madara and you will have what you want from the brat and after that you can do what ever you like'_ with that thought he began to calm and continue walking as if an internal battle of control didn't happen.

.

.

yes, like I said short….i just wrote this one when I was supposed to be sleeping :P :P anyway, I'll try uploading chapter12 :) if I'll get more review I'll post it immediately and oh! I'm finished with chapter 13 and starting to write the ch 14! Hehehehe! So if you want me to upload it then review! Thanks! I hope you like it even though it's short


	12. Chapter 12

Cp 12

I don't like this chapter very much…..i was stuck on this chapter for awhile :P :P you might not like it but I hope you will still like it :P :P confusing, no? :P anyway, I just want to finish this chapter since I already have the ch. 13 of this and that's what I really want to upload BUT I'm not going to upload it if I won't get enough review :P I'm nice anyway so, I won't be asking for too much :P :P thanks and hope you like it :P nothing really interesting…

Before anything else… I would like to tell you all that I won't be following the manga or anime that closely anymore (not that I am :P) there might even be a time that I'll do a scene where it is mix of previous one and a new chapters of naruto or even doing a scene of a new chapter then continuing it with a scene that happen on an older chapter or I might even do an entirely different one…so, I hope that even if that happens that you will still like it ^_^ just giving you a warning :) thanks!

.

.

"Wait, let me handle the eight and nine tails" kabuto said

"hmm..what's your angle in this?" madara asked the snake looked alike

"It's a good chance for me to earn your trust" he answered and he continued. "Plus, that copy of the first hokage named 'yamato' is accompanying naruto-kun as well; he's another one I want to experiment on. If not, this zetsu's body will do for now, if you're willing to "share the wealth" as they say…it wouldn't even delay the ten-tails' revival at all."

"Well, aren't we well-infromed…that bastard orochimaru was sniffing around, I see."

Kabuto just chuckled as he continued. "According to the information kisame sent, we know the joint shinobi forces number about 80,000 and how they're organized. Zetsu here is the key to fighting their numbers…correct?" he asked yet already knowing the answer.

"How much do you know?" the black zetsu asked

Not paying zetsu any mind he continued to convince madara. "With the knowledge and resources at my disposal I can make zetsu even stronger. However…that's contingent upon you taking me "there"."

"What do we do madara? Are you really gonna trust him?" zetsu asked the masked man

"I'll give you one zetsu if you capture the nine-tails." Madara finally answered and turn away as he told kabuto to follow him towards where madara keeps the demon statue. As he opened the large doors kabuto could see the large statue sitting in the middle of the room.

"So, this is….The heretical demon statue…."

.

.

"Are you ready, naruto?" yamato asked as they stood just outside of the konohagakure gate.

"Being sent on a secret mission to a faraway island paradise is the guidance! Just like the prophecy said!" naruto said loudly "Of course I'm ready!" he exclaimed while pumping his fist on the air

yamato just smiled at his antics. _'Good he's not noticing it yet'_ "Then let's get going I'm sure they are waiting for us now"

"Osu!" and they stepped out of the gate to start their mission all the while having each different thought on this mission.

'_This will be my first step in unlocking the seal…this octopus man as the sage told me will be the one who will help me in controlling the kyuubi'_

'_I just hope that everything will go right'_

.  
.

While on the other side of the place…

"You two take it easy…see you soon" kabuto said as they took off with madara watching them. When madara was sure that the orochimaru looked alike is far he turned his back to zetsu as he began to walked out of the hideout all the while saying;

"I'll leave the rest to you, zetsu…there are important matter I need to attend to" he said

"Oh, and may I know what that is?"

He smirked as he looked at zetsu over his shoulder. "Something that belongs to my daughter…" and he disappears in the swirl of vortex

.

.

thanks! hope you review immediately! Cuz' I've been itching to upload the 13 :P I'm sure you'll like the 13 ^_^v


	13. Chapter 13

CP13

Ehh...it's not like it will reveal everything :P :P this chapter will only show you that a new player have arrive and that's this being has a close connection to kagome hihihihi...and for the one who asked when kagome will wake up...well, you might not like it when that happen ^_^ i don't know what you will be expecting when she'll wake up but let's not just think too much on it...she won't be waking up for another..hmm..2 to 3 chapters? ^_^ *large grin*

Oh, and THANK YOU for those who keeps on reviewing! YAY!

.

.

"What took you so long, madara…when you told me that you are going somewhere, you never told me that it will take this long" zetsu asked as he saw madara entering the underground cave but madara didn't bother to answer or even acknowledge his presence as he went straight to the girls' chamber.

"Figures he would go straight there" he mumbles

"Leave him be…." The white zetsu said as his other half just shrugged but both zetsu narrowed their eyes when they felt an unfamiliar dark chakra coming from madaras' pocket.

.

.

"Hello, hime. Look what papa got for you" he said as he stopped in front of the sleeping girl, he kneels down and raised his hands in the girls' eye level. A beautiful yet simple necklace appeared in madaras' hand. The necklace was style fashionably in an elegant yet simple design as it was in a black thick ribbon as its strap and a thumb size dark purple marble gem dangling in the middle of the strap wrapping it in a swirl of black wire metal. "Isn't it beautiful, hime" he said as he unclasped the necklace and put it on the sleeping girl. When he was done he stood up from his kneeling position and looked at the girl.

He grinned behind his mask when he saw the once dark purple gem turned to pale pink. "Now, you're complete" and if it was even possible his grin widen even more to the point that it might break his face. "…and now it won't be long till you wake up, my hime" he said and turn to walked away but if he only stayed there a bit longer, he would have seen the small twitched of the sleeping girl's finger.

.

.

While on the other side of the place…well, more like on the other SIDE of the world in a dark thick forest a sudden swirl appeared in the thin air. It distorted the air around it until the swirl enlarges and slowly the focal point of the swirl slowly widen until a black void appear in the middle of the thick forests' small clearing. A black blur came out of the void and landed on the ground with a soft 'thud', all was silent in the forest when the blur appear as if no living creatures live there but was actually afraid of this new arrival.

The being's form was covered by the thick shadow that surrounds the place. The being was crouched down as they seem to examine the air around them, sniffing lightly and when they're done a light green glowed softly around the beings' body, and it would have stayed there longer if not for it jerking its head back as if it was just suddenly zapped by an unknown energy. The glow disappears as the being suddenly flashed a grin that was seen through the small light that passed through the thick foliage, showing a pair of sharp fangs.

"Found you at last..." the being murmured to it's self and with a great burst of speed the being disappear from the place followed by a soft breeze that carried the last words the being said softly.

"...Kagome"

.

.

mwahahahaha! It's short :P :P please review! Thank you! And guess who this person is! But I'm confident that you guys can correctly guess who it is ^_^ I'm not really good in making my story a suspense and mysterious, though :( huhuhu! and about chapter 14... i haven't started it yet but don't worry ^_^ i already have the summary for the chapter 14 to 16, actually ^_^v and still continuing so that i won't forget what i'm going to write :P :P but i'm thinking of uploading it next month...well, depends on my mood or reviews *wriggle eyebrows* thanks again! hope you'll continue to read my story! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

CP 14

Sorry, it took me long :P I'm feeling lazy again :P…nway, this is not long or might not be very interesting to you but I still hope you guys will like it :)

Nway! You know the drill! ^_^ don't own this anime and excuse the grammar and all! Thanks! ^_~v

.

.

In the thick forest a lone shadow was leaping from branch to branch in a speed that would make any shinobi drool in envy. This figure continued with their pace never disturbing or breaking anything in its path, leaving nothing behind of their trace. This being continues to travel in one direction; a place that they know their goal is being kept from them all the while not being able to stop their straying thoughts from coming in the forefront of their minds since coming to this strange world.

'_And talking about strange… The __feel of the humans here seems to be mixed with youkai blood, though, small can still be identified.'_

And yes, they could sense it in the humans even though they are still far from any civilization. although, some of the youkai blood in the humans are in small quantities that it might just be only a drop there are still other humans who have stronger and much larger quantities though not really that large but was still larger than a drop of a blood.

'_This quite remind me of Rin's descendants…'_ they narrowed their eyes at the sudden implication of this new information. _'Does that mean that this people here are all descendants of youkais, a world of youkai descendants from human mating. Incredible'_

They shook their heads to clear the thoughts off. They need to focus in reaching their goal, the goal that have taken them a good 400 years and now that they are here there is no way that they would let this chance slip by them. Another thought came to them as they sped through the thick foliage. It was about how they came here instead of dying for they know that the masked man was telling the truth when he said that they will be sucked in a never ending void never to see the light again just like the monk's wind tunnel and it made him shudder to think that he might be forever be trap in that void and that have made them confuse as to how they have survive that.

A pulse.

They blinked and stopped immediately on one of the thick branch as they looked down on their chest where the sudden pulse came from only to widen their eyes when they saw their chest glowing faintly in pale pink. They immediately scramble to grab the thing that was glowing faintly in their hand.

They tilted their head and stared at the small faintly glowing orb inside a glass bottle that is only the size of their thumb and asked;_ 'Were you the one who pulled me here?'_ they asked though they felt silly asking it but they couldn't help but be compelled to.

Another pulse was their answer.

They crack a grin at the response._ 'heh, it seems even with her away she still manage to protect me…just like before' _but their grin turn to a melancholic smile.

A soft glow was their response.

'_Thank you for taking me here…'_ Their melancholic mood was suddenly replaced by an excited grin. _'And now we will be seeing her'_

This time he was replied by what he would describe as excited pulsing of the orb.

'_I could finally be able to see you again. After a long 400 years of traveling non-stop.'_ And they resumed their leaping from tree to tree again this time with more vigor than before. As they continue to leap they couldn't stop themselves from thinking on how they have come into this possession.

Flashback

"_Youkai, I have come here to talk to you." A human woman in miko clothing came from the shadows of the trees._

"_I don't have the time to waste to you, corpse" the youkai sneered and began to walk away from the undead miko._

_The undead miko narrowed her eyes at the youkai's way of talking but shook it of mentally for this is not why she is here. "This concern kagome." Mentioning her name immediately caught the youkai's interest as they stopped and looked back to her. She continue from where she have stop for she knows that she don't have any time. "The young miko is in great pain…I can feel it through the soul I have" she said when she saw the confuse gaze of the young youkai. "It cries for their host and wish to be with her" _

_The young youkai now fully turned towards her was glaring. "Really? You just felt that now? how about when she was here? does it not cry to be with their other half? Tell me corpse" the young youkai demanded as their eyes flashed red for a brief seconds._

_She turned to look at her left not making eye contact with the young youkai. "I know that you hate me—"_

"_Damn right you are!"_

_She sighed. This child was really attached to the young miko and knows that this will happen. She gave the child a sideways glance. 'Better get on with it' she thought as she faces the youkai again. "I have done many things in the past that I have regretted and one of it is stealing a little part of the miko kagome's soul and that is why I have come to you." She said. "Since you are the only one who is left in their group and the one who is keeping the shikon safe I have come to return kagome's soul."_

_The young youkai's eyes widen._

"_It will help you in your search for the young miko."_

"_And how do you propose do I get it?" the young youkai asked then adding jokingly. "By killing you?"_

_She nodded._

"_You're not serious" _

"_I'm dead serious"_

_The young youkai just gave her a deadpanned look then sighed. "Very well, though I dislike you. I'm not cruel so this will be swift"_

_The dead miko just smiled but still lacking the warmth that the younger miko has. "When you find her tell her 'I'm sorry'" she said towards the young youkai._

_The youkai just inclined his head a little then fast as lightning she was beheaded._

End of flashback

'_That was 350 years ago' _they thought as they sped through. _'And it did help me in my search and now I'm in the same world where that masked man took her.' _ They snapped their eyes and when the light passed them as they jumped from one thinner tree the being's eyes was seen. Those burning emerald green in determination.

'_Wait for me, kagome!'_

.

.

.

Yay! Ch. 14 well, it's not as good as the other…I think but I hope you will still like it! ^_^v nway, I have left enough clues for who this person is and I'm sure you know who this is :) …for those who were expecting someone else…sorry! I hope you won't be disappointed ^_^ Review!

Sidenote: does anyone wonder who rikudo sennin is? Becuz' I definitely do ^_^ and since there are no clear answer on who rikudo really is…I decided to make my own :P instead of waiting for my brain to explode :P check 'just the beginning' I'm not very sure of the title :P and yes, I'm unashamedly advertising it :P I hope you check it out…just give it a try…there's a question at the end that I really want some advise or ideas :) Thanks! .


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Excuse my grammar or any mistake T.T and I don't really like this one…but I have to post this in order to post the next one T.T nway, I hope you enjoy this….^_^

O

X

O

A young red headed male stopped from his movement when 15 males garb in weird clothing stopped in front of him.

He scrunched his nose from the putrid smell of decaying skin that was just few feet away from him. _'They are just like kikyo'_ He thought as he observed the 15 -obviously dead- males in front of him.

After being satisfied with his observation he straighten his stance in a relax manner but still alert enough to defend if they ever decided to attack him. "Tell me, is being undead _'popular'_ in this place?" He asked slowly as if testing the words in his tongue.

The one nearest him shook his head and answered. "No, stranger-san, we were revived against our choice by a forbidden jutsu that was used by orochimaru" the undead man spat at the name in hatred.

He slowly raised his brow and tilted his head a little as he processes the new information he received. _'A forbidden jutsu? And who is this orochimaru they are talking about? They seem to hate this man'_

"Then why not go against him?"

They shook their head slowly in a pained manner. "We can't...our body is being controlled by him and so, we can't do anything against him..." the undead man stopped and looked at his sword on his left hip then back at him. "You have a sword, stranger-san...perhaps, you can finish this pitiful existence of ours?" the undead man said as the other nodded in agreement.

"I still need information of this place...you see, I'm looking for someone very important to me and I know that she was taken captive by a man who wears an orange swirl masks. Tell me, do you know where I can find him?" he asked smoothly.

"We do not know anyone by that description, stranger-san, but you better finish us before we are controlled to fight you and this body that we have does not die easily"

He sighed but nodded at the men in front of him. "I have a feeling I have to use my sword to kill you...very well, let me introduce to you my sword" he said as he raised his sword horizontally in his eye level as he slid his sword out of it's sheath.

"_Kyōka Suigetsu_"

O

X

O

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto yell as the place suddenly rumbled making the animal hit each other.

"Quick, we need to put all the animals underground. Come, naruto!" one of the kumo ninja yelled quickly

"Osu!" and naruto and the others immediately went to herd the animals inside. "Come on!"

"_What is happening?" _yamato whispered towards the kumo nin

The kumo nin looked naruto first, making sure that the boy won't hear him and when he was satisfied with it he turned back towards yamato. _"We are being attack and I'm sure that they are after naruto and killer bee. I and the other will be checking who it is"_

Yamato's eyes widen. _"No, you'll need to stay here…I'll go"_ and he watched naruto over his shoulder after seeing that naruto didn't notice anything he turned back towards the other nin. _"Take care of him for me"_

Motoi just nodded his head but before he left he whispered back to yamato. _"Be careful, you are important to naruto to also"_

Yamato just smiled and disappear in a swirl of leaves.

O

X

O

"Woah! Talk about creepiness!" Shippo exclaimed as he leaped backward not noticing his use of kagome's words as he avoid the fire technique that was aiming for his head.

He didn't really expect those undead males bodies would regenerate! It certainly didn't happen to kikyo when he killed her and it seems like his swords technique won't work on them.

"That kind of attack won't work on us! You need to seal us to stop us!" the one who used the fire technique shouted at him.

"You know talking to me at the same time attacking me relentlessly is a bit creepy right?" he asked as he kicks the other one on the head.

"This is not the time to play around, you need to find away to seal us NOW!"

"I don't know any seal technique!" he yelled at them irritated.

"Then you will die here!" the other nin yelled back at him.

He jumped back and sighed. _'Guess I don't have any other choice but to use it…but if it won't work then I'm dead meat'_

He took a deep breath as he watched all the undead nin in front of him readying themselves at his attack. "If this won't work then I don't think anything could kill you" he said as he raises his left arm outward, his hand was immediately covered with pure white flame. His eyes glowing eerily at the shadow that the flame was creating and the intensity of it from the obvious melting of the trees that was near it.

"_Heavenly fist flame"_

O

X

O

Naruto's head jerked upwards as he felt a foreign yet familiar chakra hit him.

"Yo! Nine-tails, wha' sup'?" killer bee asked as naruto suddenly stopped from following him.

He blinked and looked back to killer bee and shook his head as he unconsciously touched his stomach. "It's…I think I felt kyuubi's chakra outside…but it's weaker than him and not malevolent as his" he said

Killer bee just scratched his cheek. _'Could it be them…but..nah! it's impossible'_ "Man! You're the only nine-tails here, no one else!"

"Right… Now, that you said that, it didn't really feel like kyuubi's chakra more like….like kin?" he ask in the end, scratching his head in confusion. "Does that make sense?"

"Ya ain't makin' sense, nine-tails! But ya still coo'" killer bee said as he made a rap move in his hands.

He shook his head. "Whatever, I still need to master kyuubi's chakra. I don't have time to thing about these things"

"That's right!"

O

X

O

Shippo panted as he let his body slump down on one of the thick tree stump. "Damn, if this is what it takes for those 'zombie' to die then I'll die before finding kagome if not by those 'zombie' definitely by my own technique" he mutter as he tiredly turn to his left to where he just came from and from his demonic eyesight saw the 'battlefield' turn completely into a barren land with a 30 feet in diameter.

True, the technique that he used is very powerful and could kill anything in its path, no matter what the enemy is but it could only be use as a last resort for the strain it gives to his body is too much for his taste not to mention that he can only use it 3 times a day and if he use it for more than 3 times he would end up being in a coma or worse, end up being dead and he have already use it twice, from trying to kill the masked man and now…_ 'Shucks to be me'_ he thought dejectedly not noticing the words that he copied from kagome.

"What's more…I have a terrible sinking feeling that kagome is somehow involved in this" he looked up to watch the lazy moving of the clouds. "Mama, why does trouble always find you?"

X

O

X

Okay, that's it…I know, I used aizen's sword for shippo becuz' of the 'illusion' and the cool hypnosis…well, for me though :P :P hehehe! And his other technique sound lame….if you can help me with the name of his technique please tell me ^_^ also, I don't really like this chapter…T.T but I have to post this chapter to post the next one…..the next one will have a little about kagome ^_^…..her awakening is coming nearer! Oh, and can anyone help me with killer bee? I can't really do his weird enka rapping T.T any advise?

oh! I know i shouldn't be doing this...but i just can't help myself . you see whenever i'm working or just left by my own devise i always manage to make a scene or story that don;t have any connection to my other story that i'm currently working and i really, _really_ tried to forget it but instead of forgetting it, it instead piled _up!_ honestly, i couldn't even count it with my fingers (both hands) on just how many i have created a story even though most of those scenes are not complete..heck, i don't even know how to continue it so after thinking of it my brain would jump to another story T.T . uwaahh! so, for short i have decided to put it somewhere instead of piling it up inside my brain ^_^ i'll be putting it in 'file' where i'll dump all those story and who knows i might decided to continue some of it...nway, it can be 1,2,3 or 4 shots or drabbles or just like a episode with no beginning and end (though, i'll try to make it understandable instead of making it confusing) or just plain scene, i think :P nway, i'm ranting now...i have semi-finished the 'first chapter' and here is the 'summary':

_She was an Uchiha but doesn't look like one, not only in appearance but also in strength and personality and because of it she was locked away by her own father but she have found love towards her brothers._

Hope, you guys won't mind...feedback would be nice ^_^v thanks!_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Caged purity 16

Sorry! If this took so long! . I've been busy this past months from school, homework, quizzes, reports and from work who have demanded us to do an overtime. EVERY. SINGLE. _**FREAKING**__._ DAY! Bar Sunday T.T *sigh* sooo, tired! Nway, here's the chapter 16! Hope you enjoy it and keep on reading my story! Thanks!

O

X

O

Faint breathing echoed throughout the void-like place that seems to pulse rhythmically with the person's breathing. In the middle of the darkness was a faint glow that was emitting from the lone human girl as this girl was floating around the space-like darkness.

Eyelashes blinked weakly as she tried to fight off the heaviness of her eyelids. She turns around trying to look for anything different but the only thing she can see is the never ending darkness of her subconscious.

She sighed in weariness.

She don't know how many days have past since her capture or her meeting of the man with the same eyes as her father but if there is one thing that she knows, is that she is slowly losing the battles of her sub-consciousness. The protection that the man gave to her is slowly weakening and her powers have already been depleted from trying to be 'awake' inside her mind. She tried to move her arm to brush her bangs away when she felt something restraining her.

She looks down only to curse. Her legs and arms are now being covered by the darkness, slowly creeping to her entire body. Her breathing quicken as she began to panic, trying to struggle from the darkness holding her even to the point of using her only remaining reserve only to fail to escape and now she could feel the sleepiness invading her sense and this time she's afraid she can't fight it anymore.

As the darkness began to pick its pace in devouring her the moment it notice of her weakening and not long after that the only remaining part of her that hasn't been covered yet is her nose down to her chin and before it could cover her entirely she cried out, weakly.

"I can't stop…it…anymore…help…someone!" her last word being gargled as the darkness has entered her mouth and she was gone.

O

X

O

Naruto suddenly snapped his head towards a certain direction as if hearing something in the distance. He has been training to be able to control his bijuu in killer bee's training place when he heard a distinctly female voice crying out for 'help'. He was about to check it when he was interrupted by killer bee.

"Yo, nine-tails! Wat'cha lookin' in that direction to stop your preparation?" killer be asked as he walked near him.

"I just thought I heard a female voice crying for 'help', octo-man"

Killer bee just stared at him as if he has finally snapped from the training. "Dude, ya finally hit the bananas from king-chan cuz' ya definitely gone bonkers" he rapped as he moved his right index finger in a circular motion just above his ear.

Naruto's eye twitched. _'Bananas? Bonkers?'_ he thought as killer bee continue with his ridiculous rap. He raised a shaking fist as he yells at the wannabe enka-rapper. "Shut the fuck up, octo-man! I don't have the time to mess around!"

Killer bee just tilted his head while scratching his cheek. "Hmm…" he hummed and he immediately opened his notebook where he writes his songs. "Ain't got no time to mess around in a jungle round…no, can't use it" he murmur as he wrote and cross marked his words in his notebook.

Naruto just looked at him in a grimace look. _'I still can't believe that he's the only one who can train me to tame kyuubi'_ "Gah! Whatever! Maybe I'm just hearing things." He cried out while pulling his hair out. He needs to learn how to tame his bijuu fast if he wants to help in the war so hearing things is definitely not one in his top list besides yamato-sensei will be here any time and would definitely scold him if he saw him slacking. He shuddered at the thought of what he might do to him.

And so, naruto continue to train not knowing that yamato have been captured by kabuto.

O

X

O

Okay, folks! That's for chapter 16…I know that it's short…shorter than the other . sorry! And nway, have you guys read the latest naruto manga? Knowing that the masked man isn't actually madara really spoil all my plot..but I won't change anything…the masked man will still be madara and the real madara will be a different person…I just have to think of who :P nway, who do you think is the masked man? I think it's obito..i don't know but I have this gut feeling that its him..but who knows I might be wrong! Thanks for reading this and please R&R! ^_^

And excuse killer bee's rap…I know it's lame T.T it's actually one of the reason why this took so long…:P:P I was trying to look his way of speaking in the internet..i even looked for old words for him :P :P heheheh! oh, and i'll try uploading the next chapter earlier :P thanks again!


End file.
